Piece of Paper
by ExoPlanet
Summary: SUMMARY Byun Baekhyun sang namja binal dan tak percaya lagi dengan yang namanya "cinta" harus bertemu secara tidak sengaja dengan Park Chanyeol, namja tampan konglomerat yang baru saja patah hati karna ditinggal sang kekasih pergi secara tiba-tiba ke luar negeri.
1. Prolog

Judul : A Piece of Paper

Author : ExoPlanet

Main Cast : karna saya seorang ChanBaek hardshipper, maka main castnya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Byun Baekhyun (EXO) and Park Chanyeol (EXO)

SIAPA CHANBAEK SHIPPER? AYO ANGKAT TANGANN!

Genre : Romance, Drama

Rate : M (Rate berubah sesuai kebutuhan plot ya gays(?) yah you know lah karna ini bukanlah PWP hahahha xD

Desclaimer : ALL OF THE CHARACTER IN THIS FANFICTION HERE BELONG TO THEIR GOD, PARENT AND THEIR SELF. I JUST USE THEIR NAME TO SUPPORT MY –ABAL-ABAL- FANFICTION.

WARNING : THIS FANFICTION IS YAOI. BOYS LOVE. IF YOU DON'T LIKE JUST CLOSE THE TAB AND DON'T READ.

FANFICTION INI MENGANDUNG UNSUR DEWASA, JADI BAGI ANAK-ANAK ATAU REMAJA LABIL YANG MASIH DALAM MASA INGIN MENCOBA-COBA(?) HARAP TIDAK MEMBACA KARENA AKAN BERAKIBAT DOSA ( ._. )

SAYA SUDAH MEMPERINGATKAN OKAY? 

DOSA TANGGUNG SENDIRI !

JANGAN NGAJAK-NGAJAK SAYA YA HAHA

SEBENARNYA FANFICTION INI TERINSPIRASI SAAT SAYA SEDANG ADA DIKAMAR MANDI (?)

DAN ULALA~ MUNCULLAH FF INI

SUMMARY :

Byun Baekhyun sang namja binal dan tak percaya lagi dengan yang namanya "cinta" harus bertemu secara tidak sengaja dengan Park Chanyeol, namja tampan konglomerat yang baru saja patah hati karna ditinggal sang kekasih pergi secara tiba-tiba ke luar negeri. Bagaimana hari-hari Baekhyun setelah bertemu dengan Chanyeol ? Apakah Chanyeol akan melupakan kekasihnya itu? ataukah Baekhyun yang akan mengubah jalan pikirannya ?

Author POV

"Anghhh terushh hisap ohhh good~"

Didalam sebuah kamar temaram didalam klub malam yang cukup elit didaerah Gangnam. FireLight Night Club begitulah orang-orang menyebutnya. Klub malam yang hanya bisa dimasuki oleh deretan orang-orang terkaya tentunya. Didalamnyapun tak seperti klub malam seperti umumnya. Pemilik klub malam ini sengaja mendekor suasana klub malamnya menjadi suasana outdoor yang dilengkapi dengan kolam renang dan bar yang cukup besar disamping kolam renang tersebut dengan belasan kamar VIP yang mengelilingi kolam renang tersebut.

"yahh kauhh shh hebathh ahh!~"

Desahan itu terdengar lagi.

Didalam kamar tersebut terdapat dua orang namja. Kenapa? Dua? Namja? Karna salah satu fasilitas klub ini adalah menyediakan pria dan wanita yang super cantik dan sexy bagi pengunjungnya. Gay, Lesbi, Biseks maupun straight semua ada disini.

"I'm cominghh ahhh~"

Sepertinya pria itu telah mencapai orgasmenya setelah mendapat service yang sepertinya cukup bagus.

Plop-

Pelepasan penyatuan bibir dan penis itu menimbulkan bunyi yang kentara. Lelaki itu berdiri yang sebelumnya sempat menyeka bekas sperma yang ada disudut bibirnya dengan punggung tangan mungilnya kemudian beralih memandangi pelanggannya yang terlihat sangat puas dengan hasil kerjanya.

Sosok mungil itu kemudian membungkukkan badannya dan mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah tampan pelanggannya "kau sudah puas kan? jadi...pekerjaanku sudah selesai, benar?" ucapnya disertai belaian disekitar rahang tegasnya dan tersenyum.

"hahh~ aku ingin memasukimu saat ini juga." Balas pria tampan itu setelah membuka matanya perlahan dan memegang jemari lentik yang sedang mengusap wajahnya dengan sangat lembut.

"kau tau kan aku takkan mengizinkanmu untuk melakukan itu sayang~ pasti sangat sakit.." ujar lelaki mungil itu sambil berpura-pura menunduk menampilkan ekspresi anak anjingnya yang tak bisa ditolak oleh siapapun.

"aku akan memuaskanmu, ayolah~" jawabnya masih tetap memaksa.

Cup

Lelaki mungil itu segera mencium bibir namja tampan yang ada dibawahnya itu dengan sedikit menekannya. Sedikit menggigit bibir bawah pelanggan tampannya itu sambil sesekali menyapukan lidahnya persis seperti saat ia sedang menjilati eskrim yang berlumuran disekitar tangannya.

Sang pelanggan tentunya merasa sangat senang dapat merasakan lembutnya bibir pemuas nafsunya hari ini. dengan cepat pria itu segera memeluk punggung lelaki mungil itu untuk semakin berhimpitan dengan badannya. Tanpa aba-aba pria itu langsung bangkit dan beralihlah lelaki mungil itu kini berada dipangkuan pria tadi dengan kaki yang masih melingkar disekitar pinggangnya dan bibir yang masih bertaut dengan terburu-buru.

TBC

Huah! Gimana nih?

Gantung ya?

Segini dulu ya?

Aku mau lihat seberapa besar respon kalian buat FF ini.

Suka ga kalian sama FF yang seperti ini?

kalau kalian mau FF ini lanjut ya silahkan berikan suara anda dalam kotak review. Tapi kalau ternyata responnya tidak seperti yang saya harapkan atau bahkan tidak ada sama sekali, maka dengan terpaksa saya akan menghapus FF ini.

oh ya...ngomong-ngomong ada yang bisa nebak belum siapa itu dua namja yang sedang melakukan kegiatan ena-ena? Tau gak? Menurut kalian siapa? Hayoooo hahaaha xD

RNR ya~ makasih udh sempat membaca FF ini.

See you~


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Seorang wanita paruh baya terlihat masih berkutat dengan secangkir susu dengan lembaran roti dan selai. Dengan sesekali melirik kearah atas untuk sekedar mengecek keadaan tuan rumahnya yang mungkin saja akan turun sebentar lagi. Setelah selesai dengan pekerjaannya, wanita tersebut segera beranjak dari tempatnya menuju lantai atas.

Setelah mengetuk pintu tiga kali, terdengarlah suaranya yang sangat lembut, "Tuan muda? Apakah anda sudah bangun?"

Sembari menunggu sekitar 5 menit dan tetap tidak ada jawaban, wanita tersebut tersenyum lalu segera memasuki kamar yang ternyata tidak terkunci itu. dilangkahkannya kaki itu perlahan agar tidak menimbulkan kegaduhan.

Tidak lama setelah itu, matanya tanpa sengaja melihat kebawah dan menemukan jam weker yang sudah tak beraturan lagi bentuknya. Ia menghela nafas perlahan sudah mengetahui kebiasaan tuan mudanya yang gemar melempar jam weker malang tersebut saat menginstrupsi tidur nyenyaknya.

Setelah membuang jam weker tersebut kedalam tempat sampah yang ada dikamar mandi, wanita itu segera menyingkap selimut yang masih digunakan untuk bergelung itu lalu menggoyangkan sedikit badan mungil yang masih setia mengarungi mimpi indahnya.

"Tuan? Sebaiknya anda segera bangun sekarang, saya sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk anda."

Yang sedari tadi dipanggil itupun akhirnya terlihat sedikit menggeliat, "Eommaa...Eunggg...sebentar lagi eommaa..." lalu melanjutkan tidurnya dengan berguling kearah sebaliknya.

Wanita paruh baya tersebut terkekeh pelan menyadari kelakuan manja tuan mudanya yang belum juga hilang sejak dulu. Selalu mengira jika ia adalah ibunya. Namun, dibalik kekehan kecilnya terpancar sorot kesedihan dari kedua matanya.

"Tuan...anda akan ketinggalan kuliah anda jika masih saja tidur, ayo tuan,"

Terdengar helaan nafas lalu dengan tiba-tiba tubuh mungil itu langsung terduduk dengan mata sipitnya yang melotot kaget. "Eom..- eh bibi...jam berapa sekarang?"

"hampir jam 8 pagi tuan, bukankah anda akan ada kuliah jam setengah sembilan nanti?"

"MWO?! KENAPA BIBI TIDAK MEMBANGUNKANKU? AISHHH AHH BAGAIMANA INI"

Setelah itu ia segera melompat dari tempat tidurnya dan berlari menuju kamar mandi untuk segera bersiap kuliah sedangkan wanita peruh baya tersebut hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan sesekali tersenyum lalu segera merapikan tempat tidur tuan mudanya.

"Selamat pagi bibi!" sapanya dengan nada riang seperti biasanya lalu segera mencomot susu dan roti selai yang telah disiapkan dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Eum! Enak seperti biasanya. Bibi memang yang terbaik!" ucapnya sembari mengacungkan kedua jempolnya setelah menghabiskan susunya beberapa teguk.

Setelah merapikan sedikit penampilannya, ia segera beranjak mengambil kunci mobilnya dan berjalan menghampiri bibinya, "ah bibi aku sudah telat bi. Aku berangkat dulu ne? Terimakasih sarapannya bibi. Aku mencintaimu." Lalu mengecup pipi kanan wanita tersebut sebelum ia benar-benar pergi dari apartemen itu dengan langkah terburu-buru.

Setelah memarkirkan mobil kesayangannya ia segera berlari menuju kelas utama, sastra jerman yang sialnya ada dilantai 3 Seoul National University dengan dosen yang super killer. Namja tersebut dengan segera berlari sambil sesekali membenarkan letak kacamata frame hitamnya yang sedikit melorot.

"Songsaengnim saya hadir! Maafkan keterlambatanku songsaengnim..." ucapnya dengan nada lantang setelah membuka pintu kelas tersebut dengan sebelah tangan yang bahkan menumpu pada lutut.

"Aku tidak akan mentoleransi keterlambatanmu...Byun, kau akan mendapat hukuman setelah kelasku usai. Sekarang masuklah. Cepat!"

"Baik! Terimakasih.."

Namja mungil itu –Baekhyun- segera mengedarkan pandangannya mencari tempat yang sekiranya masih kosong. Melihat ada dua tempat kosong dibelakang kelas, ia segera mendudukkan diri ditempat itu lalu mengeluarkan buku-buku yang sekiranya ia butuhkan untuk kelas ini.

Didalam kelas design di universitas yang sama, terlihat seorang namja mungil sedang berkutat dengan buku sketsa beserta berbagai macam pensil maupun spidol berwarna-warni memenuhi mejanya.

Matanya yang bulat terlihat sangat imut meneliti hasil sketsa model bajunya yang hampir selesai. Hanya membutuhkan sedikit sentuhan tangannya yang ajaib, maka semuanya akan selesai.

"eunngg...aku lapar..." tangan mungil yang semula memegang pensil itu beralih pada perut mungilnya. Kemudian mengambil ponsel dan mendial nomor seseorang.

"sayang? Kau ada dimana?" tanyanya setelah mendengar suara rendah kekasih tampannya yang sedikit serak.

"eum...sayang?" tanyanya lagi saat dirasa tak mendengar jawaban.

"euh..? ada apa sayang?" jawabnya kemudian setelah menguap.

"kau...masih tidur?"

"kekasihku memang sangat pintar...hmmm..ada apa meneleponku eum?"

"apa kau lembur lagi, sayang?"

"yahh...seperti itulah..ayah benar-benar menghukumku untuk mengerjakan semua tugas perusahaan padaku. Hahh aku sangat lelah kyung..."

"baiklah kalau seperti itu, istirahatlah sayang. Sampai jumpa nanti oke? Aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"aku...juga mencintaimu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Jadi gimana nih sama chapter 1 nya ini?

Ga kependekan kan? hehe

Maaaappp banget ngaret update. Karna harus ngumpulin mood buat nulis nih ff lagi wkwk

 **m2qs : Iyaaa chingu ini udah disambung~ ^^ review again ne? Kkk gamsahamnida!**

 **uzuchihanana** **: Eum...gimana yah jawabnya...kkk masih misteri itu chinguu~ satunya lagi siapa hayoo? Wkwk ikutin terus ya~ thanks for review chingu!**

 **BIG THANKS TO :**

 **uzuchihanana**

 **m2qs**

 **ByunSiblings96**

 **EXO Love EXO**

 **KimChanChan0630**

 **RismaSbila**

 **angelaalay**

 **baexian ree**

 **chika love baby baekhyun**

 **xiuxiumin**

 **xxbaekhyuneexx**

 **J'TrimFle**

 **Thanks a lot guys!**

 **Review again? Kk**

Oh ya sekalian promosi~ aku bawa ff baru lagi loh. Temanya itu fantasy romance drama gitu chingu. Main cast Chanbaek lah pasti hahahaha~ monggo dibaca ya kalo berminat hehe~

 **-ExoPlanet-**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"BACONKU SAYANGG~"

Dalam koridor yang tadinya lumayan hening tiba-tiba terusik oleh suara lengkingan khas lelaki berparas cantik dengan melebarkan kedua tangannya seolah sedang ingin memeluk seseorang dengan berlari menghampiri namja mungil yang saat ini tengah merutuki sikap sahabatnya yang membuatnya malu setengah mati.

Lelaki berparas cantik itu segera memeluk sang target dengan sangat erat, "UGHH~ BACONKU SAYANG AKU MERINDUKANMU~" dan dengan suara manjanya yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan itu. lalu mengusakkan hidungnya pada pipi namja yang saat ini tengah dipeluknya.

"ouch Rusa! Kau membuatku malu, sungguh." Ucap baekhyun –target pelukan- dengan wajah jengah namun tidak berusaha melepaskan pelukan erat luhan.

"wae wae? Aku merindukanmu baconku~" lalu luhan melepaskan pelukannya. "kau absen kemarin. Aku mencarimu tau!" kesalnya sambil mencubit pipi gembul baekhyun gemas sampai siempunya mengerang karna cubitan luhan sedikit menyakitinya. Dan luhanpun melepaskan cubitannya.

"kemana saja kau kemarin?" tanya luhan penasaran sambil mengamati wajah sahabat mungilnya ini.

"kau sangat tau apa yang aku lakukan lu," jawab baekhyun sekenanya. "ada apa dengan wajahku?" tanya baekhyun bingung karena sedari tadi Luhan hanya memperhatikan wajahnya.

"siapa kali ini?" tanya Luhan antusias. "Minho? Changmin? Ataukah..." Luhan sengaja menggantung ucapannya dan menyeringai jahil, "si bule Kris? Heum heum?" kali ini dengan menaik turunkan alisnya jahil.

"hentikan ekspresimu itu, dasar rusa china berjalan," ejek baekhyun sambil terkekeh dan menjulurkan lidahnya.

"syukurlah baconku akan bertemu dengan pangeran hatinya~ baconku akhirnya menemukan pangerannya~ baconku telah menemukan cintanya~" ucap luhan riang sambil menari-nari didepan baekhyun yang mana menimbulkan gelak tawa dari baekhyun. Ia merasa sangat terhibur dengan tingkah Luhan.

"sudahkah Lu, kau membuat perutku sakit dan malu dalam waktu bersamaan, ayo kita makan aku lapar."

Lalu mereka berdua segera berjalan menuju kantin dengan sesekali masih tertawa karena candaan yang mereka lontarkan satu sama lain.

Terlihat seorang lelaki dengan kacamata bertengger apik dihidung bangirnya tengah serius memperhatikan berkas yang baru saja diantar sekretarisnya beberapa menit yang lalu. Seulas senyum terlukis di bibirnya mendapati kinerja sekretarisnya yang memuaskan. Tidak ada kesalahan dalam berkas laporannya. Membuat moodnya sedikit lebih baik hari ini.

Namun tidak lama kemudian ia dikejutkan oleh suara telepon didepannya. dengan segera ia mengangkat telepon tersebut barangkali ada sesuatu yang penting.

"ada apa?" tanyanya to the point.

"ada tamu yang ingin menemui anda sajangnim," jawab sekretarisnya dengan sopan.

"siapa?"

"Presdir Kim dari Kim Corporation, sajangnim."

"oh, baiklah. Suruh dia masuk."

Setelah sambungan terputus lelaki itu segera mengedarkan pandangannya pada pintu. Menunggu tamu tersebut masuk kedalam ruangannya.

Clek~

"Chanyeol," sapa pemuda berkulit lumayan tan yang baru saja memasuki ruangan.

"ada apa Jongin?" tanyanya to the point –lagi-.

"rilekslah sedikit kawan~ sejak saat itu, hidupmu terlalu... serius." Jawab Jongin –nama pemuda itu- santai lalu segera duduk didepan chanyeol tanpa permisi terlebih dahulu.

"jangan kau ungkit lagi jongin. aku benar-benar ingin melupakannya. Kau seharusnya membantuku dasar," jawa b chanyeol jengah lalu melepas kacamata dan menaruhnya diatas meja.

"ngomong-ngomong soal membantu, aku punya penawaran untukmu sobat," jongin sengaja membuat sahabatnya ini setidaknya dapat melupakan sejenak kesedihan karena seseorang.

"penawaran apa maksudmu?" tanya chanyeol penasaran.

"aku tau tempat yang sangat cocok untukmu yang sedang dalam kepenatan," jawab jongin menggantung.

"cepatlah jongin. Jangan membuatku marah oke?"

"wow wow santai saja bung. Aku akan mengirimkan alamatnya nanti. Kau hanya perlu datang jam 8 malam nanti, karna aku sudah mendaftarkanmu disana. oke? Aku pergi."

Chanyeol hanya menatap punggung jongin yang telah menghilang dibalik pintu ruang kantornya. Pikirannya sedang berkecambuk. Haruskah ia mengikuti apa yang jongin sarankan?

Suasana malam telah datang. Didalam klub malam yang sudah tak terkenal namanya itupun mulai beroperasi. Suara dentuman musik dan lampu redup kerlap-kerlip mengiringi setiap manusia yang sedang melepas penat atau mencari hiburan.

Dikursi tinggi didepan seorang bartender terlihat seorang namja yang tengah tersenyum melihat penampilan temannya –sang bartender- yang sedang meracik minuman untuknya,

"ini minuman spesial untukmu Bee," ucap bartender tersebut setelah menyodorkan segelas vodca racikan terbarunya.

"terimakasih hyung~ kau yang terbaik." Setelah itu ia segera menyesap rasa vodca berwarna merah terang itu dengan memejamkan matanya. Menikmati sensasi panas dan nikmat mengalir melalui kerongkongannya. "enak hyung~ aku menyukainya."

"Hai sayang~"

Sapa seseorang yang saat ini tengah memeluk lehernya dari belakang lalu mencium pipinya lembut.

"oh, Jongin?" tanyanya setelah menoleh dan memastikan seseorang yang telah memeluknya tiba-tiba.

"merindukanku?" tanya jongin sambil mengusap wajah baekhyun sayang dan mencium hidungnya yang mungil.

"ne, aku merindukanmu jongin, sangat merindukanmu." Jawabnya lalu segera membawa jongin dalam ciumannya. Menekan tengkuk jongin untuk semakin memperdalam ciumannya dengan sesekali menggigit kecil bibir bawah jongin. jongin yang diperlakukan demikian hanya tersenyum senang dan membalas ciuman baekhyun dengan tak kalah panas. Lidahnya ia lesakkan kedalam mulut baekhyun, mengeksplore isi mulut baekhyun yang terasa nikmat akibat sensasi minuman yang baru saja ia minum.

"get a room, jongin."

Sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan mereka berdua. Dengan tidak rela, jongin segera melepas ciumannya dan baekhyun terlihat sedikit kesal dengan seseorang yang mengganggu kegiatannya.

Namun perlahan tatapan tajam baekhyun berubah menjadi seringaian yang untungnya tersamarkan oleh minimnya penerangan. Masih dengan posisinya yang memeluk leher jongin posesif, baekhyun terus memperhatikan seseorang tersebut dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

TBC

Yehet udah kelar Chapter duanya hahahay~~~ /goyang dumang bareng chanbaek/

Maaf masih banyak typo bertebaran T-T

Bagaimana menurut kalian?

Chapter ini belom ada NC pemirsah~ jadi harap sabar ya bagi yang menunggu NC..mungkin chapter depan/? /oops

Mungkin ya mungkin, saya usahakan untuk membuat NC dichapter depan.

Mau siapa nih yang NC an? ._.

Kaibaek?

Chanbaek?

Chansoo?

Krisbaek?

Chanbaek?

Lubaek?

Hahahaha bisa kemungkinan saah satu dari mereka noh yang Nc-an :v

Tapi noh si Kaibaek udh main nyosor-nyosoran duluan haha mungkin mereka yang NC-an...eh gatau ding haha /ketawa evil bareng baekhyun/

Makasih banget ya bagi kalian yang udh fav, follow dan review story ini. AKU CINTA KALIAN MWAH~ haha :'v

Oh ya aku mau nanggepin salah satu review yang agak...ehm kasar mungkin.

Aku sih ga marah kalian ngereview apa aja, suer dah. Disini aku masangin chansoo buat ndukung cerita doang. Mereka semua Cuma numpang nama doang. Jangan benci mereka please...

Kalau memang ga suka sama pairing disini, ya kalian jangan baca...daripada entar nyesek sendiri, trus baper, trus ngebash idol. Jangan lah...kasian mereka gatau apa-apa tapi dibash kasian aku juga

Kamu pake nama 'sehun'. Heol...dia itu ultimate biasku loh T-T jangan buat aku seolah mikir itu review dari bias dong : ( sedih nih beneran deh T-T

Tapi gapapa sih, review kamu aku jadiin cambukan buat nulis lebih baik dan bener lagi. makasih yaa hehe...

Btw tebakan kalian semua direview ada yang salah chingu T-T

First, itu bukan chanyeol,

Second, ini bukan cerita baek sama kyung, tapi baek sama.../oops

 **OKE BIG THANKS TO :**

 **uzuchihanana**

 **m2qs**

 **ByunSiblings96**

 **EXO Love EXO**

 **KimChanChan0630**

 **RismaSbila**

 **angelaalay**

 **baexian ree**

 **chika love baby baekhyun**

 **xiuxiumin**

 **xxbaekhyuneexx**

 **J'TrimFle**

 **Pinkpurple94**

 **Sehun**

 **D'Queens**

 **Metroxylon**

 **Parkyubi**

 **nabilasahda**

 **Ini update cepet sebelum bulan puasa. Jadi nanti pas puasa kayaknya ff yg rate M hiatus dulu, biar bulan romadhonnya berkah, iya ga? Haha**

 **Jangan lupa review lagi ne? ._.**

 **See you next chapter~**

 **-EXOPLANET-**


End file.
